Talk:Magic System
Modern Belka origins I've been wondering...where did it ever say that Mid-Childa re-discovered Ancient Belkan, then mixed the two to create Modern. While this would make sense in any other situation the existence of the Saint Church, which seems to be built around the culture of Ancient Belka, makes it highly unlikely that the Belkan magic system ever disappeared in the first place. Belkan Pharoah 17:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Wasn't it said sometime during A's that Cartridges were an "ancient Belkan technology" or something? Considering that they're so common by StrikerS, one thinks that something would have happened. :... :You know it's sad when your only contributions are Talk Pages. *Sighs* - GlancingReverse ::I "did" edit the Belka page when I first made the account, but I'd like to double check with everybody before I edit something, because I'm not always sure if someone knows more than me about something. But anyway, the cartridge system alone was already well documented, and possibly in use, seeing as how Revolver Knuckle, which originally belonged to Quint, had one installed, the system was named and catalouged "CVK-792". Besides that I was talking about the style itself. I doubt the Saint Church ever stopped using Belkan magic for any particular reason. Ya know? Belkan Pharoah 13:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::We know that the Modern Belka technique is a mixture of Ancient Belka and Mid-Childa because Sacred Heart calls it "the rite of Belka, mixed Mid hybrid" in the first chapter of ViVid. As for "rediscovering"... Well, it probably does refer to the cartridge system in particular. While CS has never been forgotten completely, Mid-Childan Intelligent Devices couldn't handle it, so it wasn't particularly popular until Nanoha and Fate paved way for it back into the spotlight. --Koveras Alvane 20:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, that makes sense, thanks for clearing that up.Belkan Pharoah 20:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I do believe we should reword the current part that states Modern Belka arose after the events in A's though. Given both Quint and Megane being users of this system long before A's, we know the system existed prior to this. --Keroko (talk) 14:05, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Did that. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 10:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Ancient Belkan Style, more diverse and flexible than creditted I know that it's been said that Ancient Belka "eschewed ranged attacks for anti-personnel melee tactics", but we can clearly see that's not the case. Laevantein has an entire form dedicated to long range attack, and Signum has at least one shooting spell that explodes upon impact with the target. Vita has Swallow Flier and Comet Flier. Zafira can use either form of Steel Yoke at considerable range and over a very wide area of effect. Reinforce and Hayate demonstrate a number of area-of-effect and bombardment spells exclusively using the Ancient Belkan system, such as Diabolic Emission, Heimdall, Misletein, Atem de Eis. Material D adds even more to that list. Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei, Lutecia and Material D all reveal a different variation on a Dagger shooting spell, as well. Shamal fights primarily by manipulating wind for ranged attacks or defenses, and her magic is mostly very much NOT "melee tactics", but rather every known variety of support magic (save Boosting, perhaps). Lutecia as well uses Ancient Belkan magic for tactics that cannot be called "melee" or "anti-personnel", considering her summoning, boosting, and shooting. Then there are anamolies like Charim and Verossa's rare skills, which also don't fit the narrow description provided. Rather, it's Modern Belka Style that "eschewed ranged attacks for anti-personnel melee tactics", since it explicitly cannot do anything else. In comparison, Ancient Belkan Style can obviously support a wide variety of specialties. -- Sunder the Gold 18:15, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Not correct. The "Ancient-Belkan system" refers to the general magic system in the past era, which emphasizes weapon/melee/close combats. Nearly all the practitioners wield weapon-shaped Armed Devices. (c/w staff-shaped Device for shooting spells of the Mid-Childan system). :Signum, Vita, Zafira, Zest, Victoria and Einhalt are all melee-oriented. Having longer-ranged spells does not override the root of the magic system. Besides, the Wolkenritter (esp. Shamal who have specialty of the Full Back position) are special because they were created as a support to the Tome of the Night Sky. Hayate and Reinforce can cast wide-area attacks because they have Collect and Use and inherits from the Tome; and Material-D is the copy of Hayate. Lutecia does not use the Anicient Belkan system. Rare Skills are "rare" and should not be taken into account. I hope you understand that heros/heroines are always special? --K.Hayes 21:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC)